Taste of Venom
by NewtonLangly
Summary: You've asked for it and here it is. The retelling of Venom in Ultimate Spider-Man. A multi-chapter series. (Sixth and final Chapter up)
1. Default Chapter

Spider-man and all related characters are property of Marvel Comics and any other respective owner.

  
  


This is the start of the new multi-chapter series introducing Venom to Ultimate Spider-Man. I hope you enjoy it as much as I write it. Thank you

  
  


  
  


Set a week after the warehouse collapse. (See last chapter of Symbiote)

  
  


  
  


Taste of Venom

  
  
  
  


It was nighttime in New York and for Jimmy Densman this was a time to relax. He was walking home with a couple of movie rented in one hand and a six-pack in the other. 

As he walked he heard the usual sounds that populated the area he lived in: Screams, sirens, and bullets. Jimmy figured he should take the money he's been collected and skip town. Take the advice that reporter told him; Take a trip to Cleveland. 

He walked into a decrepit apartment building, graffiti was everywhere and the building was a step above from a slum. But despite what was going on no one gave Jimmy trouble. He went over to his apartment and opened the door. He went inside and without turning on the light instinctively locked the eight locks on his door. Can't have too much security in a place like this.

Just as he finished the last lock, he felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder causing him to drop the beer. The six-pack came to a crash on the floor. The pain was instantly unbearable. He tried to speak but the pain was overpowering.

"You killed me." The voice in the darkness told him.

Jimmy tried to figure out whose voice it was. But it was something he never heard before.

"Who are you?" He cried out

"You know who this is."

"No, No I don't"

"Oh come on Jimmy I didn't pay you enough to remember?"

The lights suddenly came on and standing across from him was Eddie Brock. Jimmy noticed Brock had a wicked grin across his face. He was paralyzed by the fear.

"Hello" 

The lights went out again, plunging the apartment into darkness.

A combination of human and inhuman screams came from the apartment. But no one heard anything over the sounds of their own problems. Although screams could be heard as far away as the next block. But the police didn't get a single call from anyone. They thought it was another struggle between boyfriend and girlfriend.

  
  


The Next Day

  
  


Things were going great for Peter Parker. He was back in his old red and blues and the day was perfect for web-slinging. He had come back from Four Freedom's Plaza where Reed Richards gave him the facts on the sample he had taken from the black costume.

Peter learned that the suit was of alien origin and of undeterminable age. But it was alive and was thinking. After answering more of his questions, Peter also learned that the symbiote was weak to sonic waves and heat. Which explained how the suit came off with those strange guns he came in contact with last week. 

It seemed that everything was back to normal for the neighborhood web-slinger, things were getting better with Mary Jane and no one remembered his scuffle with a school bully.

He arrived at the Daily Bugle fifteen minutes later and got to his cubical in another ten.

Once he settled in and began to work, across the room. Ben Urich was walking into Publisher J. Jonah Jameson's office. 

"I want to work this story." Urich asked

"You can't, your doing Fisk dedication." Jameson said

"That's filler, I want to work the homicide up in the Bronx."

"Why?"

"Come on JJ, this has everything you want. Guy found dead in his apartment, cops had to bust down the door find the place trashed and that's just the apartment. As for the body, well even the detectives had to look away to collect themselves."

"You make a good argument but I need you here. Besides if you want to do something in the outer boroughs. There's a mutant beating on Staten Island you could look at."

Urich grimaced. "I'll think about it." He walked out of Jameson's office and went back to his cubical. As he walked passed the bank of elevators. A set of doors opened letting out only one person. He was wearing sneakers so he made no noise as he walked through the office. People were busy and didn't look at him as he came closer to Urich. 

Just as Urich made it to his cubical he had something to asked Jameson when he turned to see someone right behind him.

"Why, hello Ben." The voice said to him 

Urich was caught by surprise and looked at the person following him. 

It was Eddie Brock and he had what looked like a sinister smile on his face.

  
  


To Be Continued

  
  



	2. News

  
  
  
  


The sight of Brock smiling like that startled Urich for a second before he got himself together. 

"Haven't seen you in a week? What happened?"

"Decided to take a little break. You know, take a break from the hectic face of a metropolitan newsroom." Brock said pleasantly

"Does Jameson know about this?" Urich asked

"Don't worry about Jameson, I'll take care of it. Although I'm sure he'll understand and besides I wasn't on the company dime when I left."

Urich wondered why Brock was talking like this. For a guy who was so driven to be a top journalist and suddenly take a break. It didn't make sense and the answers he was giving added to the mystery. He decided to ask Brock flat out about what's going on.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No I'm fine. In fact after that vacation I feel great."

Urich figured he would weasel his way around the question. But it didn't hurt to ask.

"I'm going tell Jameson and then get back to work. By the way heard about that homicide in the Bronx."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Post"

"I see"

"I'd better get going. Us journalists can't slow down, the truth must be reported." Brock said. He then started towards Jameson's office.

Urich thought Brock was being strange. He'd expect Hunter Thompsonesque answers from other reporters but not from Eddie Brock.

Peter Parker was working away at updating the Bugle website when he looked and noticed a man coming right by him. It took him a second to realize that it was the guy he saw in the warehouse bounded by rope. The man didn't say anything as he walked by Peter's cubical but he was giving him a look as if he knew who Peter was. The gaze was unsettling and seemed as if he knew all of Peter's secrets. Suddenly a hand went down on Peter's shoulder.

The shock startled him and he turned to look at Editor-in-Chief: Robbie Robertson. 

"Peter, I want you take a look at the links and check them for viruses."

He noded. "Will do Robbie," Peter thought about answering this question and then realized he had to know. "Uh Robbie who was that guy who just walked by hear?"

"Which one?"

"He went by here, looked like a football player in casual clothing."

"Oh you mean Eddie Brock. He just came back from a week absence."

That name instantly registered with Peter. Eddie Brock was the one who wrote that "SPIDEY SMACKDOWN" story and he was the guy who was in the warehouse that night.

"So that's Eddie Brock."

"Yes Peter. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"No, no that's all."

Robertson walked away and back into the fray of working on a city newspaper. Leaving Peter Parker to wonder how Brock could have made it out of a warehouse disaster.

What Peter Parker didn't know was that Eddie Brock knew everything there was to know about Peter Parker. And that when the time was right, Brock was going to show how he felt about Parker. Actually it wasn't him personally him it was someone else.

  
  
  
  


A few hours later Peter Parker was with his girlfriend Mary Jane at a pizza parlor near his home. They were enjoying their dinner immensely and it wasn't just the cheesy bread, Peter gave the guy an extra two bucks for.

"So it's back to red and blues?" She asked

"Could you ask that a little louder?" Peter told her.

"Why did you have a different costume?"

"It's hard to explain and it can only be expressed in a film done by Lucus with Keanu Reeves playing me."

Mary Jane laughed.

"I'll go into it with you later."

"You get some strange ideas, tiger."

"Well it's all part of being a senior in a major metropolitan high school."

"Where's your glasses and phone booth?"

"In the basement with my butler Alfred."

Peter and Mary Jane irrupted into laughter so loud that a couple of costumers were looking at them. 

One of those costumers came to their table. Mary Jane looked over and recognized who it was. It was Gwen Stacey.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Nothing you'd find funny."

"Come on. I'm open to it."

While Peter and Mary Jane were trying to explain themselves to Stacey. The front door to the pizza place open and a man walked inside. He went straight to the counter and ordered something.

When Peter looked over from Mary Jane. he instantly knew who it was. It was Eddie Brock and of all the pizza places in the city. He came here.

Mary Jane noticed he was looking over to the guy at the counter. 

"Who's that, Peter?" she asked

Peter had to think of a good lie but all he could come up with is. "Someone from work."

"Who?"

"Eddie Brock"

"Brock?" Stacey said to them

"You know him?"

"Not me, but my dad is familiar with him. Doesn't like dealing with reporters and Brock is no exception."

Peter nodded and went back to his conversation with Mary Jane. While he went on with about the usual things that came with being a teenager. He kept one eye opened on Brock. He had the feeling that they might meet again. And when that happened it would not be very friendly.


	3. Name Calling

  
  
  
  


Eddie Brock arrived an hour later at his apartment in Manhattan. It was a small apartment, one he could afford on a journalist's salary. There were magazines and various other newspapers strewn around the apartment. There was a stack of dishes in the sink and Brock reminded himself to take care of that. 

"You could have taken care of him right there." The voice told him

"But I was in the middle of pizza place filled with people."

"No matter, I want Spider-man dead."

Brock nodded. "I understand but these things take time. It'll be soon I promise."

"Hopefully, you'll do it before I go for another host."

Brock walked over to a storage closet and opened the door. Inside was an old weight set Brock had taken with him from his high school football days. He wasn't sure why he took it with him, probably for nostalgia than anything else. 

He took his hand and placed his hand on one of the old ten pound barbells. He picked it up in his right hand and balanced the weight in his hand. Now after so many years, Eddie Brock had this urge or desire to use these weights. To train himself for the upcoming day he would kill Spider-man.

  
  


After working out for a couple of hours. Brock went over and opened the window taking in the cool night air. While a normal person would be dead tired after such a workout, he felt exhilarated by the energy flowing through him. He craned his head out into the city night looked at his environment. Then he brought himself out of his apartment onto the ledge and then jumped. He was now in his other "Clothes" and swung between the towers looking below to see if anything was going on. Also, to get a lay on the land, while Brock had been in the city for well over ten years. He never did it like this. 

  
  


"Come on, you know you want it." The thug told her.

"No, No, please I've got money."

"I ain't interested in money." The thug began to tear away at the woman's clothes. The woman screamed but no one heard her in the dead alley she had been dragged into.

"Please, no, for the love of god!" She cried as the thug was preparing to enter her. When he stopped and looked around him thinking he heard something fall to the ground.

"One moment" He said as he hiked up his pants, leaving the woman on the ground.

The thug went to see if anyone tried to stop him. But it appeared no one was around, that was until he heard the sound of growling near him.

"Who's there?" He called out

There was no answer and just as he turned around and went back to finish his act. A massive figure jumped out in front of him with it's long tongue lashing at him and the endless rows of teeth glaring in the moonlight.

The thug screamed in a pitch so high he never had done it before. It said nothing as it laid into the guy: Punching, kicking, and slashing till the thug was nothing more that a blubbering mass on the ground.

"Please man, don't do it!" He cried.

It looked at him and the thug saw his reflection in the massive white eyes. It growled and began to shoot webs from its hands and covered the thug from head to toe, leaving a small space for him to breath, very small. Now it had one more thing to do. While a part of him wanted to eat the thug's brain, it had a better idea.

  
  


"Okay, what's the next question?" Officer Donald Schultz asked

Officer Jennifer Dale cleared her throat and read from the study guide. "Uh, let's see."

"Come on Dale, you want that gold shield you've got to study for the exam, plus who better than a guy who took the exam three times."

"Yeah but failed all three times."

"Hey the last time I took it, I was two questions away."

"Then if you were so close? Why don't you take it now?"

"I don't know, guess I got tired of chasing. Besides I like what I do now, sure some gold shield might get press but were the ones out on the line making a difference making sure we do our jobs so the detectives aren't called."

"That's pretty profound."

"Well you listen to a lot of idea in this car. Both on this side and in the back."

Schultz and Dale continued to review for the exam and the night continued to be quiet. 

"So what's the next question. . ." Schultz was about finish his sentence when something crashed on the cruiser's windshield.

"THE HELL!" Schultz screamed as he tried to steady the cruiser. Both of the officer's training kicked in and Dale went for the radio as Schultz tried to drive with a massive object the car's hood.

He slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. Traffic swerved out of their way, trying not to hit the officers. 

"10-13, 10-13." Dale shouted into the radio. She relayed the address to central dispatch who told her that units were on their way.

Schultz went over and looked at the object lay upon the hood. It appeared to be a mummy but on closer inspection, Schultz found out it was someone wrapped up in that webbing his sergeant instructed them about. That it would take an hour to dissolve and don't try to remove it without something sharp.

The man on the hood was barley alive, but despite the sudden breaking. The webbing had clung onto the steel of the car hood.

"Got any idea where that came from?" Schultz asked Dale.

She looked around. "Came at us from that direction." She pointed towards the direction of an alley.

"All right, wait here. I'm gonna look to see if anything is down there."

He ran down to the alley as the sounds of sirens grew. He pulled out his revolver and ran down the alley. There was someone coming towards him. 

"NYPD" He shouted

There was more screaming but it was female. Schultz noticed that her clothes were torn as she ran by him.

"POLICE!" He screamed out as ran down the alley with his gun in hand. Ready for anything that would come at him. That is till he saw a strange figure standing in the middle of the alley doing nothing.

"NYPD!" He shouted. "Hands in the air! Hands in the air!

The figure just made noises Schultz had never heard before and then the figure opened his mouth revealing the endless rows of teeth. This had been the strangest thing Officer Schultz had seen in his entire life.

"What are you?" 

The figure made no vocal sound as it turned his back and began to walk away.

"Don't move!" Schultz warned. He then fired one round from his revolver at the creature.

It stop for a second and Schultz saw something fly out of the creatures body catch the bullet. It hung high in the air as if a hidden limb and caught something in the air. The limb came right up to him and he was frightened and fascinated at the same time. 

The limb came right up to him opened and drop a small object at Schultz's feet. The limb than reverted back to the creature body and disappeared into the night. 

Schultz bent down to look at the object that was dropped at his feet. He picked it up and looked right at it. It was the bullet he had fired from his revolver.

  
  
  
  


"I couldn't believe what I saw out there. I mean even if I told the sarge, he wouldn't believe a word of it."

Schultz was talking in an overly excited manner at the coffee shop they frequented on their breaks. It took them a couple of hours to explain what had happened. They learned the guy thrown onto their car had prior counts of rape and was going to commit another one. That's all they knew, the victim was hysterical and it took several shots of sedative to calm her down.

Schultz and Dale were now on their break and trying to calm down after their experience tonight.

They sat and drank coffee till they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Schultz looked up and recognized who it was. After a week absence, Eddie Brock had come by for his nightly visitation.

"Morning, officers. Anything happen out there in the naked city." He said as he sat down in the booth they were sitting in. 

"Oh you can't believe what happened to us, Brock." Schultz said with excitement "And as always my partner can validate it for me."

"Okay, go"

"Well were out in patrol going over the usual when suddenly this thing hits our car. I mean it was big, find out this was some guy covered in webbing.

"So after we radio for assistance, I go down in the direction of where the guy was thrown from. There's this woman whose screaming as she runs away. Turns out the guy in the webbing was trying to rape the woman. But that's not all. When I got down in the alley, I saw the most amazing thing."

"What did you see?"

"There was this figure or whatever the hell it was. Had these teeth, I mean there was row after row of it. Last time I saw teeth like that was the time the Croc Hunter had encounter the world's most Venomous snakes. I even remember what the show was. "Venom Vacation."

"Venom eh?" Brock said with interest. Something inside him like that name "Venom". That would be something to use at a later time.

"What do you think Brock? Think we got something?"

"I'll see what can I do."

"You know the deal."

"Oh trust me, Don, you'll be put in a very good light."

"Remember my partner also."

"Of course"

"She's gonna take the detective's exam soon."

Brock smiled at Dale. "Good for you, maybe you'll be giving press conferences and I'll be asking you questions."

Dale looked at Brock. "Let's not get too excited."

The three of them continued to talk as the night wore on.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was now the wee hours of the morning and Peter Parker was having trouble sleeping, he tossed and turned in his bed. When he heard a sound. Peter rose from bed and looked through his sleep deprived eyes and noticed what look like a black figure hanging over him.

Startled Peter cleared his eyes and realized what was over him. It was a creature with a long tongue that appeared to drip some kind of slime on his bed. Its mouth was open and reveled its teeth, the many long fangs and how it gleamed in the moonlight. Peter had no idea what this creature was and he wondered why wasn't his spider-sense going off?

The creature made sounds he had never heard in his life. It hung over him and it's claws out ready to strike.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued


	4. First Blood

  
  
  
  
  
  


First Blood

  
  
  
  


The creature hung over Peter Parker ready to pounce on him. It made sounds that Peter had never heard before. Fear wracked his body as his life flashed before his eyes. Was this the end of the web-slinging, wall-crawling, Howard Stern loving, got a nice girlfriend, friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?

  
  
  
  
  
  


The shock went through him as he rose from bed. Peter looked to see that his Clock Radio was turned way too high, blasting the song that was on radio. Peter realized it was a Linkin Park song and that it did sound similar to what he heard in his dream. 

But when he got up and looked around the room, he noticed the window he left slightly open for air was left open wider than normal. But the with the exception of the window, everything else looked the same. Which made Peter wonder? Was that a dream or something else?

  
  


"Peter!" Aunt May shouted from downstairs. "Come down for breakfast and turn down that radio."

He went over to his door and opened. "Be there in a sec." Peter went over and shut off the clock radio, he got himself dressed and went downstairs to find Aunt May operating a waffle iron with reasonable success.

"Take a seat, there'll be ready in a minute or two." She told him

Peter went over to the table and sat down. There was the usual stack of newspapers that sat on the table. He went over and pulled today's copy of the Bugle. What he found on the front page didn't put his fears to rest. 

On the front page, was a headline done in the usual tabloid style. The headline read: PERP BITTEN WITH VENOM!. Peter noticed that one the front page there was an drawing of some kind of creature that the article addressed as Venom. His heart skipped a beat when the drawing in the paper looked very similar to what he saw in his dream. Making Peter ever more sure that what happened last night wasn't a dream.

He read the article with intensity that hadn't been seen since the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition.

  
  
  
  


PERP BITTEN WITH VENOM:

By Edward Brock

Daily Bugle Staff Writer

  
  


In the wee hours of the New York night. Officers Jennifer Dale and Donald Schultz were out on patrol when their nightly routines were interrupted by something out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary was that an attempted rapist had been thrown onto the top of their patrol car; Crushing the hood and breaking the windshield. 

The officers safely stopped the patrol car and while Officer Dale had secured the scene. Officer Schultz went towards the direction the suspect had been thrown from.

"I had my revolver out and just as I'm running down the alley. This girl was coming out, she had her clothes torn. So as I'm coming down the alley I see this thing. I mean it was tall at least 6'5". It was black and I'm talking jet black, black as a mafioso's Lincoln Town Car. It has this thing on its chest. Strangest symbol I'd ever seen! And it had these teeth. I mean whoever this was had not been to a dentist in ages. But that was not the strangest thing. I told the thing to stop. It kept moving, so I fired a round from my revolver. For a second it stopped but then something came out of its body, came to me, and dropped the bullet right at my feet."

The rapist was found to be covered head to toe in what only could be described as webbing. But unlike the stuff known to be left by Spider-man. Police had to use automatic saws to cut through the stuff.

"This is the toughest stuff we've ever cut through." An Emergency Services Officer remarked as he tried to free the rapist.

  
  


The article continued by Peter had enough. It didn't require someone with his intellect to figure out what had happened to that symbiote that he had gotten rid off those many weeks ago. The symbiote found a new host, one who was stronger than he was. Although he didn't know why there was no mouth on it when he was wearing it. But nonetheless the alien costume was back. Peter slammed his fist on the table so hard that Aunt May looked over.

"You're going to break your hand doing that." She said sternly as she forked out a steaming waffle.

"Sorry" Peter replied back

He continued to think about the last few weeks when he realized something else. He knew Eddie Brock was in that warehouse when it had collapsed. So had the symbiote. Then it was simple in Peter's mind. Eddie Brock was probably the new host of the symbiote.

  
  
  
  


When Spider-man had gone out later that night to go web-slinging he knew he might be facing the symbiote. But if he didn't go out and find it as Spider-man. It might go and find him as Peter Parker. This was the only way to do it without harming the ones he loved. 

He swung through the upper west side and made his way along Central Park. He stopped to look at the park from high above the ground. The moonlight gave the park a spooky look in some areas where there were no people. While crime had gone considerable down. People still didn't go out into the park at night. For fear of getting mugged or worse. Or at least that's what they say. 

Scanning the park for anything, Spidey noticed someone running away with what appeared to be a purse. Since it was simple and Spidey had the time. He shot a web-line towards the park and came after the purse snatcher. 

After only a couple of web-lines Spidey was able to drop right in front of the thief.

"Now, let's not reinforce the park stereotype." Spidey said 

The thief tried to run, but Spidey simply shot some webbing at the thief's legs and let him dropped to the concrete.

"Oh this is much better." He said with joy. Figuring the park police would come by and pick him up. As he was about to shoot a web-line getting him back to the streets. He heard a voice.

"Spider-man" The voice called out, repeating the words as if he were being taunted. It was coming from another section of the park.

He couldn't pass up an opportunity, but there was a feeling that it might be the alien costume calling to him. Either way his spider-sense didn't give him anything.

With a web-line in hand, Spidey swung in the direction of the sound. He landed in a secluded part of the park. It was a flat piece of land that gave a breathtaking view of the sky. It almost looked like the setting of an arcade fighting game.

"Where are you?" Spidey called out

"I'm here." The voice shot back.

Spidey looked everywhere to see the person connected to the voice. It was a strange voice, definitely alien as if it was a man's voice being run through a synthesizer.

It was quiet and not a sound could be heard. Not even city traffic could break into the sanctuary. That was something Spidey was worried about.

Then just as turned around, a fist smashed right into his skull and Spidey went flying back. He landed a few feet away, landing in the soft earth.

He tried to get himself together and looked for what had hit him. He heard a strange guttural sound that he never heard before, also alien. A shadow started to envelop his body and Spidey slowly looked up and stared at what he was looking at him.

It was a face, an alien face. A face that was made up of two white eyes and a mouth filled with needle-like teeth. Spidey could feel the slime dripping on his face and seeping into his costume. 

He knew it was the alien symbiote that used to belong to him. He had an idea that the man behind the suit was Eddie Brock. And he knew this, the creature had a name: Venom

  
  


To Be Continued


	5. Confrontation

  
  
  
  
  
  


Confrontation

  
  
  
  


*This is it.* Spidey thought as Venom hung over with an expression on its face that looked as if it were going in for the kill.

"Why hello, Peter Parker."

Spidey was startled. "How'd you know my name?"

"I know many things, you used to belong to me."

"What?"

"That's right I gave you all these gifts and you reject them? I had secrets of the universe that you could only dream about. But now I share them who welcome's me as their host."

"Hey Eddie Brock didn't ask to be bonded."

Venom's eyes widened. "That's very amazing of you. Quite the detective." The face of the costume began to shift and it then revealed the face of Eddie Brock. While he looked determined, Spider-man figured he wasn't in control.

"Come on Eddie you know its using you to get me!" Spidey shouted

The costume enveloped Brock's face leaving the toothy killer expression, once again.

"Get up!" Venom shouted

"What?" Spidey asked

Venom placed a claw on top of Spidey's skull and threw him across the field in one swift motion. For Spider-man this was going to be the most difficult fight ever. He wasn't even sure if he would make it out alive. But there was no way to escape from Venom's clutches. He had to fight here and now.

Venom started by firing a web-line at Spidey. Who jumped into the air and tried to land his feet into Venom's head. But Venom moved out of the way letting Spidey land on the ground. Venom then gave two heavy punches into Spidey's side. The pain was the worst he had ever felt in his life. 

Spidey dropped to the ground and kicked Venom's legs out from under him. Venom dropped to the ground with a large 'THUD'. He then sprayed the creature head to toe with webbing.

Venom started to laugh. "Think this can stop me?". He struggled for less than a second before breaking all of the webs.

"Try some of this." He shot out several web-lines and this time Spidey was forced to the ground. He tried to break through but it was impossible. Not even his enhanced strength could break through. 

Venom leaned in close as if he were ready for the kill. Spidey could feel the tongue touch his mask and soak through the fabric. With his hands free, Spidey hit Venom with a right and left hook. But hitting Venom felt like hitting a cement wall with no padding. Spidey's hands buzzed with pain.

Venom then moved his claw hand to the top of Spidey's skull and he circled a finger around it. 

*Great I'm gonna go down like Hannibal Lectur's dinner date.* Spidey thought. *Hopefully I'll leave a nice corpse.*

Just as Venom was about to make his final strike, a bright blinding light came on top of them. Suddenly everything stopped. 

Venom turned to look at the blinding light, he couldn't move. Spider-man found this to be his chance and he sturggled to get through the webbing.

"THIS IS THE NYPD!" A Megaphone shouted from above, "DO NOT MOVE!"

The sound of sirens started to grow and Venom realized he couldn't make his move now. While he could take on a station of cops. Having the whole department come down on him would be too much.

Venom turned away from Spider-man and shot a web-line that would hopefully get him away from the spotlight. 

Spidey was nearly out of the webbing when a couple of park vehicles pulled up. While the help would be a savior to any stranded park visitor. It wouldn't help a web-slinging with a vengeful ex-costume.

He finally got out the webbing and saw that his costume was in tatters. Pieces of fabric were missing and it was full of grass and blood stains. No one ever said that being a super-hero was a clean business. 

Doing his best to evade the cops, Spidey made his way back to home in Queens. When he did get to his room, Spidey took off the costume which now looked like a pile of tattered rags and threw them under his bed, making sure Aunt May wouldn't find them for the time being. He then fell into his bed and tried to sleep and figure out what he could with Venom.

  
  
  
  


Peter didn't sleep well and despite all the punishment he took in the park last night, he couldn't go to sleep. So to get his mind off things for just a moment. He went over to his computer and onto the internet.

He checked his e-mail, the usual the web-sites and the like. As he surfed, thoughts of Venom stayed in his head. He knew that this had to be taken care of now, otherwise it would come after the people he knew. Peter tried to remember what Reed Richards said about the weakness of the costume. He knew that it was sonic waves that cause the symbiote to leave the host body. The problem is where would he find such a thing. 

He continued to surf and then decided to check the Daily Bugle website to check things. When he looked on the opening page, Peter found what he was looking for.

He snapped his fingers. "Bada-Bing" He said to himself in a quiet voice.

Peter Parker just found what may stop Venom once and for all.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued


	6. Takedown

  
  
  
  


Takedown

  
  


The possible solution to Peter Parker's problems was right in front of his eyes. A headline stood out on the Daily Bugle's web page. "Stark Sub-Sonic Jet to Land at JFK."

It was an important unveiling of technology and that because it was coming from Stark Enterprises meant it would soon be in use. That meant the media was going to be out in force and that included Eddie Brock. Peter hoped that the symbiote didn't know it had a weakness and if so this plant might be his only chance to stop Venom. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was night and cool in the city. At John F. Kennedy airport the winds made it even colder.

But the media was out in full force waiting for latest in aviation to drop right into their laps. A product from Stark Enterprises, the latest in sub-sonic technology. A place that was perfect to stop Venom from further destruction. Spidey thought as he web-slinged his way around the airport looking for Eddie Brock.

The reporters were assembled in the old TWA terminal with its post-modern architecture that was the foundation for the headquarters in the movie Men In Black.

Standing in front of the old timetable screen. Tony Stark: Chairman and CEO of Stark Enterprises was ready to address the crowd. Spidey stuck to the roof looking through it's clear glass shell, doing his best to avoid airport security. For nowadays it wouldn't be wise to get stopped by armed soldiers.

"Now I'm glad everyone could come tonight," Stark told the crowd. "Tonight I'd like to present the next leap in aviation. Technology that will not only reduce the amount of time in the air. But in addition make it much safer."

The reporters began to shout questions.

"Please just wait til I'm finished," Stark paused for effect. "Now, more than thirty years ago, the concord was supposed to be the next step. But the plane was small and required massive amounts of fuel. Which was not cost effective in the fuel crises of the '70's and is dangerous. As what happened in France and with what can happen while the plane is in air. Now while this technology has been in development long before our recent tragedies. I think these planes will reestablish the feeling of security in airplanes.

"Now rather than carry thousands of gallons fuel, the new sub-sonic planes rely on a combination of power cells that are harmless and that if the plane crashes. There is no fear of an explosion due to the fuel supply. 

"I won't bore you with the technical details, my associates in charge of the aviation division can do for you."

A few laughs came from the crowd of reporters. 

"But I'll do my best to answer to answer your questions."

They threw questions at him and Stark did his best to answer them. Spider-man looked through the glass dome and down onto the audience below. He found Eddie Brock in the fifth row, scribbling notes down.

Spidey wondered as to how he was going to get Brock's attention. When he saw Brock's head look straight up at Spidey.

He was shocked and then realized the symbiote was telling him what to do. But now Spider-man had to lead Brock close to the incoming jet.

He waited for Brock to get up and out of the building but that didn't happen for what must've been several minutes as Stark and officials from the airport went on about the new plane. Once they finished speaking, the reporters were let out of the terminal to the special viewing area. Spidey moved to where he could see the exiting reporters and he couldn't find Brock in the crowd. He waited and had yet to see him. The next move would be to get to the area to where the jet was going to land.

But when Spidey turned to fire a web-line he found Venom right behind. Once again his spider-sense had failed to go off. Apparently Venom was the only person so far that couldn't trigger his spider-sense. 

"Hello" He said in that strange alien voice.

"Oh sorry I saw this in Animal House and thought it could work here." Spider-man dodged out of the way of Venom, fired a web-line, and swung towards to the landing site. Venom fell for it and chased after the wall-crawler. 

Spidey ducked, weaved and dodged his way through the airport and Venom was on his tail. He knew that the jet was to land in less than a minute. He landed about ten feet from the landing site behind an airport crash barrier.

Venom jumped and aimed his feet at Spidey's skull. Spidey ducked at Venom crashed into the barrier. Luckily the barrier was designed to handle multi-ton jets, it easily held up against an ex-football player that played host to an alien symbiote at least for the time being.

This was a crucial moment for Spider-man, he hoped that in the next few seconds a jet will land and that the sonic waves from the engines will remove the symbiote away from Eddie Brock. 

He did his best not to get hurt by Venom although he wasn't always successful. Venom landed two swift punches into Spidey's side and then head butted the wall-crawler. Spidey didn't know how long he could he hold up and he currently was on the ground seeing Venom ready to pounce on him as if he were dreaming again.

But the massive landing lights began to flood the area of light. Illuminating everything in sight and the sound of a strange noise filled the air. Spidey looked to see that the plane was starting to land on the runway.

With all of his strength, Spider-man picked himself up and pushed Venom onto the runway. He needed Venom to be close to the engines for his plan to work. 

As the jet skidded down the runway, the roar of the engines took over every other sound in the area. Spidey could barely hear himself think and yet he saw Venom struggle with the sound. *It works!* Spidey said in his head.

As the engines were still roaring, Eddie Brock was feeling pain that he had never felt before as if he were being torn apart. It only been a few seconds but the symbiote began to disintegrate and fall upon the runway. 

While Eddie Brock writhed in pain, Spider-man quickly webbed the symbiote as best he could. He didn't have much time but he had an idea where he could store it.

Once the engines wound down, Spidey hurriedly swung to Four Freedoms Plaza with the symbiote immobilized. All that was left of Venom was Eddie Brock laying faced down near the jet having no idea how he got there.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A few days later

  
  
  
  


The media reported about Brock's mysterious entry into a secured area. He feared that he would lose his job. But J. Jonah Jameson quickly stated that Brock was doing a test for airport security and nothing more. For the time being, things began to settle back to normal. At least the hectic New York type of normal.

For Peter Parker, things were going well with Mary Jane. He hoped he wouldn't have to face another villain for quite a while. Besides he had to take care of those pesky college applications.

As for the alien symbiote that was buried for thousands of years in the earth and then bonded to Peter Parker and Eddie Brock. It currently sits in an airtight canister surrounded by various safeguards and constantly studied by Doctor Reed Richards deep in the bowels of Four Freedoms Plaza.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
